


The Talk

by Yukito



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ and Young talk about the pregnancy shortly before the Lucien Alliance invasion on Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/gifts).



“Melissa.”

 **“Henry.”**

“Meredith.”

 **“Jacob.”**

“Alexandra.”

 **“David”**

“How come you think it’ll be a boy?” TJ looked across the room from where she was lounging to Everett Young who was looking in the mirror and shaving his beard.

Young tapped some of the excess lather into the tray where he kept it to reuse it the next day. Shaving cream was too hard to find on the other side of the universe to worry about reuse. He looked at TJ through the mirror. “How come you think it’ll be a girl.”

TJ shrugged as she looked down at her large, protruding belly and rubbed it fondly. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve always thought I’d have a girl.”

“Did you always picture yourself having a baby in space on a half-broken ship too?”

TJ sent Young a look before rolling her eyes and looking out the window at the stream of colours created by the FTL. “I guess as long as it’s healthy, it doesn’t matter.”

Young continued to shave without saying another word. He paused occasionally to take a look at TJ staring out the window. She looked like a glowing soon-to-be-mother. She looked happy. Young felt guilty he didn’t exactly feel the same way. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a child, but the circumstances made life a whole lot more complicated.

“I want Camile to be the God mother.”

“ _Camile_ ” Young put down the razor, finished, and turned around as he wiped his face clean. His eyes were locked onto TJ and he tried to keep his tone neutral, but the disbelief shone through. “You want Camile Wray to be the grandmother.”

“Would you prefer Eli?”

“I think under the circumstances we can do without that tradition.” Young turned around again to put away his shaving materials. He could feel TJ’s eyes on his back.

“Considering the circumstances, it makes every sense to have a God parent. If something were to happen to both of us, I want to know my baby is in the right hands.”

Young paused for a moment, the sighed and turned around again to look at TJ. “Alright.” He conceded. “But if Camile is God mother, I want Scott to be God father.”

“Deal.”

“Good.” Young might not be totally comfortable with the choices, after all Scott was young and Camile worked for the IOA, but out of everyone else on the ship, those two made sense. Anyone but Rush.

Once things were put away, Young began picking things up from around his quarters and then stopped and sat on a chair to look over the list of supplies they still had. Being able to find supplies on the planets was helpful, but they still needed more than they had. Young wondered if that would ever not be the case.

“I’m going to breast feed for as long as I can.”

Young paused in mid-sentence then after a moment looked over to TJ who was staring out the window again.

When he didn’t say anything, TJ turned and explained. “That way, they’ll get enough nutrients without depleting the ship’s rations.”

She looked at Young who was holding her gaze with a neutral expression and remaining silent. His face was always unreadable when he looked like that. Sometimes it drove her nuts.

TJ tried to keep her temper under control. “Are you going to say anything?”

After another short pause, Young answered with a simple. “I have nothing to say.”

TJ pressed her lips together and got up with a bit of effort. “This is your baby too, you know.”

“I know.”

“The least you can do is help.”

“Help with what?”

TJ shrugged as she walked over to the mirror. “With... decisions!”

Young watched as TJ fussed over her hair in the mirror even though her hair was neatly in place. She was clearly agitated though he didn’t quite know why exactly. He sighed softly and placed the papers down on the small table.

“I don’t know what you want me to do.”

She turned around from the mirror with a tired, but pleading look. “I want you to participate. I want you to act like you care. Maybe not out there,” She gestured to the doors that led out of his quarters and to the rest of the ship, “but at least in here when you don’t have to pretend anymore. I’m tired of feeling like an only parent.”

Young held her gaze silently for a long minute and then stood. He walked over to her and without saying a word, drew her into him in a tight embrace. His eyes closed and he listened to her breathing. He could feel her stomach press into his abdomen and he knew that the baby – their baby – was in there and when it came, he would protect it with his life.

“Tamara. This is our baby and I will help you raise our baby when it’s born.” Young could feel her calming down in his arms as he spoke calmly, “I can’t promise I’ll be the best father in the world, but I’ll try. But right now, all we can do is focus on keeping everyone on this ship, including you and the baby, safe. Alright?”

Young pulled back enough to look at TJ who, though frowning still, seemed somehow relieved. She nodded.

“Good.” Young nodded too then released TJ and walked back over to the chair where his jacket was hanging. He slid his arms through the sleeves and then zipped it up. “Now, I have to go visit a man about some plants, but when I came back, we can talk about whatever it is that you want, okay?”

TJ had heard the same promise before, but she nodded anyways. She would always nod. “Alright.”

Young seemed satisfied with her response as he gave her a hint of smile before turning and exiting his room as TJ stood there by the mirror and watched him go.

~*~*~

Young and TJ stared at each other in heavy silence as TJ lay aching in the infirmary bed. Even in the aftermath, there was chaos on the ship, but it all seemed to move in slow motion around the pair who couldn’t bring themselves to speak aloud.

TJ opened her mouth. There was so much to say.

 _It’s a girl.  
I named her Carmen.  
I need you to hold me._

Young opened his mouth too, but closed it when he saw TJ’s open. Then TJ closed her mouth and they went back to staring.

Suddenly the radio crackled and Colonel Young was needed in the gate room. He looked at TJ, his jaw twitched, then he turned and headed out of the infirmary.

TJ watched him go again. She needed him, but Destiny did too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love SGU so much that when I saw your request for this, I had to write a fic for you. I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
